


Troys Revenge

by ML55555



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mike Wheeler, Chastity Device, Gangbang, M/M, Omorashi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Troy decides to get revenge on Mike for pissing himself in front of the school
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Troy Walsh/Mike Wheeler, Troy Walsh/Eleven | Jane Hopper, Troy Walsh/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 41
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything in a few months and at like 1 am and of course un-beta' d so there are probably some grammar and spelling mistakes

Mike was fucked, or at least he was pretty sure he was. Currently he was being chased down by his bully (and secret crush but he tried not to think about that unless he get hard and that would make things even worse than they already be) Troy. He wasn’t sure why he was being chased by him but given previous encounters it was not for anything good, he heard him say to stop running and submit using his “nickname” for him frog face, Mike’s body unfortunately had other plans than what he wanted and got hard from hearing him say submit and call him that name and he ended up losing focus and tripping.  
Troy walked up to the boy who was trying to get back up but before he could do so Troy asked if he was ready for his revenge. Mike made a confused face and asked what he meant, he also felt a heat rush to his dick again. Troy simply replied that he was going to get revenge for when he pissed himself in front of the school and looked down at Mike and saw that he was hard through his pants before ordering him to take of his shirt and pants. Mike not wanting to get hurt any more than he thought he already was, and secretly (or not so secretly) liking being told what to do by the older boy. Once Mike did that Troy quickly took out his own dick and told Mike to open his mouth, and he complied. Troy then started pissing onto the black haired boy getting it all over him. Mike ended up getting even harder once he tasted it and accidentally let out a moan. He suddenly heard Troy moving even closer then he told Mike to start blowing him. Mike not caring what Troy thought of him anymore after he already saw him get hard from what had already happened quickly brought his mouth to Troys massive 7 inch dick and started slowly moving his head back and forth as much as he could without gagging on it. Troy quickly got tired of Mike going slowly and grabbed onto his hair and pulled him all the to the base of his dick making the boy gag and sputter around it, asking if he liked how it tasted. Mike responded by moaning as much as he could around the dick in his throat and tried to move his hands down to his own dick before they were swatted away by Troy who said that a filthy fag like him doesn’t deserve to touch himself. Troy then moved his hands back to Mike’s hair and started roughly throat-fucking the young boy until he felt like he was going to cum where he pulled out of his mouth. Mike was panting and trying to regain his breath when Troy asked him if he needed to piss and Mike quickly replied that he did, Troy then pulled out a bottle and told him to piss in it. Once Mike did that Troy poured some of it onto Mikes clothes and then forced Mike to drink the rest who quickly did it like it was water and he hadn’t had anything to drink all day. Troy then said that there were two options, either he finishes blowing him or he fuck him. After thinking about it for a few seconds Mike said that he’d be fucked. Troy ordered him to take off his underwear and get on all fours and Mike quickly complied, Troy knew Mike was going to be smaller than him but was not expecting for it to only be 4.5 inches and quickly made a comment that it made sense for a filthy fag slut to have a tiny dick making Mike blush in embarrassment before Troy quickly thrust into Mikes asshole. The younger boy immediately screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as his ass was harshly being fucked for the first time. Troy had no intention to slow down his pace as he continued roughly fucking Mike for four minutes before Mike began moaning even more, sensing he was about to cum Troy wrapped his hand around the base of Mikes dick and told him if he wanted to cum he’d have to say what he was and his relation to Troy, Mike immediately knew what he meant and said that he was a dirty little fairy fag slut and that Troy was his master and even begged for Master to let him cum. Troy upon hearing that let go of his dick and continued fucking him with Mike quickly spurting out a few ropes of cum with Troy following suit a few thrusts later pulling out and getting some of his cum on his hands and making Mike lick it off. After that Troy told Mike that he owned him and that he would do what he wants with him whenever, even during school and that if he ever disobeyed him that he would hurt Will. He then quickly got dressed and left Mike wondering how he let that happen and what he would do later.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike was conflicted on how to feel, he had no clue when Troy would want to use him but so far it seems like Troy and all his friends were only focusing their attention on Mike which he was fine with, as long as they did nothing to Will he would be fine. He figured as long as Troy didn’t try to fuck him during school he’d be fine, and he’d figure he wouldn’t. He also so far hadn’t made him drink any more of his piss but figured he was just waiting for the right time, Mike wasn’t wondering why he hadn’t done it again yet because he was dreading it, but the opposite he loved how it tasted even though he didn’t want to. He knew he could always drink his own like Troy made him to but it didn’t feel the same as Troy’s. Mike was currently walking to lunch with his friends silently listening to their conversation, not knowing what to say right now.  
“Hey Mike are you OK? Troy has been only bullying you and you’ve been really quiet recently” Will asked Mike.   
“Yeah I’m OK, just school’s been a little difficult. Don’t worry about Troy I can handle it, at least for now if it ever gets too much I’ll be sure to tell you guys I promise.” he replied, only lying a little but not wanting Will to worry any.  
Before Will could respond Troy grabbed Mike’s hand and pulled him off to a supply closet, Mike quickly sent Will and his other friends a glance as to say he’ll be ok. Mike immediately knew he was probably going to be forced to blow him, drink his piss, or both which caused him to get hard, the rough treatment he was getting not helping him in that department either.  
“What do you want me to do this time, Master?” he asked, excited to know what it is needed to do.  
“First I’m going to ask you a question, you better answer truthfully. Do you have a crush on zombie boy? It’s clear that your also a fag so there’s no use in hiding that” Troy replied wanting to know for a variety of reasons  
“I-I uhh Yes I have a crush on Will, why do you even want to know that” Mike eventually replied not expecting that to be the question Troy would ask. He was then pushed down to his knees with his face now in front of Troy’s crotch before his pants and underwear were pulled down and he was told he just wanted to know and to open his mouth. Mike complied with his orders and opened his mouth allowing Troy to start pissing in his mouth. Mike felt his dick twitch when he first tasted his piss causing it to strain against his pants and the floor due to the position he was in but he couldn’t move unless he wanted to get Troy’s piss on his clothes, he thought Troy must have been holding it in all day because it took a long time for him to finally stop pissing into his mouth but when he did he whined a little missing the taste some. Troy then shoved his seven inch dick into the rest of Mike’s mouth making him gag a little but quickly adjusting to it. Mike let Troy roughly fuck his face while doing his best to use his tongue to give Troy a little more pleasure not wanting to know what would happen if he didn’t please him. After a few minutes of that Troy pulled out before telling Mike to suck on his balls. The black haired boy quickly followed the orders given to him moving his mouth to Troy’s balls taking them in his mouth, he guessed that Troy had gym before this as they were quit sweaty but instead of turning him off like he thought it would it only turned him on a little more liking how they looked and tasted like that. Mike moaned around them as he licked them causing Troy to laugh a little and ask if he liked that he was sweaty, Mike nodded as best as he could before continuing his work on Troy’s balls. After a few minutes of that he told Mike to stop before taking off his shirt telling Mike to lick at his armpits. Mike stood up moving his head to the older boys left armpit and cautiously licked it not knowing what to think of at first but knew Troy would want him to continue so he did, he could tell that he was still sweaty from gym class and had quite a bit of armpit hair (which Mike still had none of something Troy teased him about before) he continued that for a few minutes until Troy told him to go to his other armpit and Mike did, now knowing he at least didn’t hate the taste and smell. Mike was so horny he started humping at Troy’s legs trying to get at least some relief, but Troy told him to stop that and that he can get release when he gets fuck. Mike stopped knowing if he continued he probably wouldn’t even get fucked at all and he desperately wanted to be fucked at this point.  
After a few more minutes of that Troy told his slut to strip and bend over, while Mike didn’t exactly like being called that he followed the orders. Troy then pulled his pants and underwear off completely before roughly entering Mike making both of them moan, Mike way louder than Troy, not wanting to get caught Troy grabbed his underwear and gagged Mike with it telling him that it was to keep him quiet. Mike tried to push it out to reply but only got a taste and smell similar to Troy’s balls deciding that it wasn’t really a bad thing Mike let them stay in his mouth. Troy almost immediately hit Mike’s prostate causing him to moan as best as he could, Mike came quite quickly only cumming after two minutes causing Troy to call him a filthy fag slut again and Mike felt a faint blush appear on his cheeks, Troy came five minutes later and pulled out and took his underwear back and got dressed but told Mike to stay naked. Troy took a pink chastity cage out of his backpack and told Mike that he would now wear it, Mike tried to talk back and Troy but Troy noticed and hit him across the face and reminded him that he was his master and that he has to do whatever he wants, saying that it will make no difference no girls like him and even if he did he’s a fag so he’d get no use out of his tiny dick anyway. Mike then allowed Troy to lock him up not wanting to get hurt again. Once Mike got dressed Troy told him he better piss himself on the way out of lunch today since so far his revenge has been more private. Mike sat with his friends for the rest of lunch reassuring them constantly that he was fine and didn’t really get hurt, and did what Troy told him to do pissing himself in front of most of the school being laughed at, and of course Troy made a comment about that causing Mike to blush a little and quickly go get new pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what the next chapter will include.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy decides he also wants a shot at El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did well for my first time writing straight stuff (at least in a long time)

Mike couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he was too scared as to what Troy would do to Will if he didn’t, he was sure he could handle whatever he did to him but wanted to protect Will no matter what. So he was currently taking El to Troy, he didn’t know what he was going to do with her but Troy said he wouldn’t hurt her too much, he just hoped he was true to his words. He told El not to freak out and to not use her powers for whatever was going to happen.  
After about thirty minutes they finally reached where Troy told Mike to meet him at, all he said was that he wanted to see the girl that caused him to piss himself. He wondered what he was going to do to her, if he would piss on her, make her watch Troy fuck him, fuck her, something else he wasn’t thinking of. They waited in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say before Troy showed up. Upon seeing him El immediately tensed up recognizing him, Mike put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down a little.   
“You actually brought her, you like Will that much huh fag?” Troy said laughing a little.  
“Shut up just what do you want with her” Mike replied blushing a little.  
“What do you think, I’m assuming you told her to not do anything with whatever she used then”, Troy knew he was going to enjoy fucking her based on what she did but now she looked quite pretty with actual hair, he then added on that Mike has to watch and told him to sit down before approaching El. Mike simply told her to let it happen, bad things would happen if she didn’t.  
Troy then started stripping El of all of her clothes, once she was naked he licked one of his fingers then inserted it into her tight pussy. El let out a small moan at the feeling, not knowing what to think at first since it was her first time it did hurt a little but also felt good. Using his other hand Troy then groped one of El’s breasts earning another moan from her. He then inserted two more fingers into her pussy causing her to scream from the pain some, but it was quickly joined by some pleasure causing her to also moan. After fingering her for a few minutes Troy asked if she was ready for more and she nodded, he then took off his pants and underwear throwing them with El’s clothes freeing his seven inch dick before he quickly thrusted into her causing her to scream as he was bigger than his fingers. Mike just watched his bully fuck his ex, as he was able to do nothing. He hated that he let it happen and that he was enjoying watching it happen wishing he was in El’s place getting fucked, he felt his dick try to harden but the cage prevented it. After a few minutes El began to moan, the pain having faded away, Troy began to get faster and rougher with her as he started moaning and groping her breasts again. Mike decided to finger himself hoping Troy would still fuck him after this and he needed something to hopefully make him not horny anymore, not caring about what Troy would say about him fingering himself. After a few more minutes Troy came not bothering to pull out until he was done, El came at the same time tightening around Troy’s dick. Troy then looked at Mike and saw that he was fingering himself and told him to start eating El out. Mike quickly removed his fingers from his ass and moved to El’s pussy and quickly started eating her out, both wanting to know what it feels like and he secretly wanted to taste some of Troy’s cum. He loved the taste of it and El liked the feeling as she kept on moving her hips against his mouth, after a few minutes Troy told them to stop before pulling out a strap-on and put it on El. He then told her that they would fuck Mike at the same time and upon hearing that Mike got excited and scared not knowing how painful it would be. He quickly felt them enter him and he moaned at the feeling liking being filled so much. Both were fucking him at a quick pace as Mike was constantly moaning as his prostate was always being hit. After a few minutes Mike felt his dick slowly leak cum and realized what was happening but he had no pleasure or relief from it, at the same time he felt Troy cum again and both of them pulled out. Mike almost immediately fell onto the ground as he was still leaking some cum from his penis. Troy saw that and said he must’ve really liked that if he still came before he and El got dressed and left Mike there until he recovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, think the next thing might be Troy making Mike come with him in the locker room and being used by some jocks.


	4. Locker Room

Mike was pretty sure he knew where this was heading, Troy dragging him to the locker room, he should be going to science but he knew there was no point in trying to resist him he’d just take the detention and deal with it, he didn’t know what he’d use as an excuse for skipping his favorite class but he’d think about that later when he wasn’t about to be fucked by a ton of jocks, at least he was pretty sure that’s what was going to be happening. The gym teacher paid Troy no mind to him dragging Mike into the locker room, he was sure he didn’t care, never did anything when he got picked on in the locker room when he has gym. Troy dragged him to the showers where there were already a few jocks waiting, which meant that they knew what was going to happen, he wondered what exactly Troy had told them, mainly if he told them he liked piss, he was sure he told the group he was a slut. In truth Mike did often look at other people in the locker rooms, of course he didn’t really know any of these people, he was sure if he thought hard enough he’d be able to name them but that didn’t matter right now.   
“You just going to stand there or are you going to give us a show? You’re going to want to prepare yourself as much as you can, you should know it will be rough, then again you like that” Troy said roughly.   
Mike quickly undressed himself while still trying his best to show off his body to them, well really only his ass, he figured that that would be the only part of him they’d be interested in well and probably his mouth but there wasn’t much he could do to accentuate that. Once undressed Troy quickly grabbed his clothes and put them in his backpack. Mike then sucked on his fingers some before laying down on a bench and raised his ass up in the air slightly to give the crowd a slightly better view before sticking two of them into his tight ass. He let out a quiet moan at the feeling, and felt his dick trying to harden but the cage was still on, he wondered when Troy would take it off, maybe if he was good this time he would. He quickly started scissoring himself, knowing Troy was right they would not be gentle with him at all, he was sure he would end up just lying there for the rest of the period. After a few minutes of that Troy told him to stop and Mike did, not wanting to get punished, he’d already get enough pain today, normally he might try to make Troy a little angry but he was sure they’d probably have two of them fuck him at once at some point. Troy then approached him and roughly entered him. Mike at this point was used to getting fucked by Troy, it was almost always the same, it was enjoyable, less so with the cage but still. He did find himself sometimes calling Troy master in his own head, outside of when they were alone, he wondered if that would cause problems later. One of the guys approached him and pulled his head back by his hair and told him to open his mouth, and he obediently did so letting the seven inch dick enter his mouth. He did his best not to scratch it with his teeth or anything, not knowing how the guy would react and was doing a really good job, granted he blew Troy somewhere almost everyday at this point. Mike started moaning as Troy kept on hitting his prostate, the guy in his mouth quickly came as well but was quickly replaced with another cock. Once Troy came two guys entered him, both were quite big as well and Mike screamed around the dick in his mouth. Mike knew it would do nothing but still wasn’t used to it but did his best to keep quiet, but his screams only made them go earlier than they thought they would, Mike felt tears forming at his eyes but it also felt really fucking good, he knew it would and soon was moaning. He moved his tongue around the dick in his mouth, teasing it as best as he could and soon it came and he eagerly swallowed all of the cum. He expected for another one to enter his mouth but one didn’t. Instead he heard Troy speak up that there was something that he forgot to tell them, great he was going to tell them he liked piss, which yeah was true but not something he wanted people to figure out about, though he also would prefer not to be in this position at all, at least not with people he didn’t know. Sure enough it was that he liked piss, then Troy started pissing in his mouth just to prove his point.   
Once Troy pulled out other guys started pissing everywhere on him, though careful not to hit the two guys fucking him. He was constantly moaning at this point, not caring about what the people would think, not that this would really effect how they thought of him anyway. As soon as one of the guys in his ass came and pulled out another replaced him. Mike then noticed they were almost all laughing, and he noticed he was slowly leaking cum out of his caged dick, of course getting no pleasure from it, it didn’t even feel like anything really, just kept him horny, he hated that he was getting no relief from that but knew he’d need to be a good boy for master if he ever wanted it removed. After a while he felt his ass completely empty and whined at the feeling not wanting it to be over yet, Troy assured him, saying that the little fag slut will soon be filled even more. He had no time to question what he meant by that before he felt Troy, and two of the biggest jocks there enter him. He let out a loud scream at that, he was still not prepared at all to have three people fucking him at once. He then felt one of them playing with his nipples roughly and moaned a little, he could slightly hear everyone calling him names like fag slut, fairy, and a few others but couldn’t care less, he loved how his master felt in him, he started questioning a little why he was calling him that but quickly forgot once they all hit his prostate causing him to let out the loudest moan he produced and some more cum to dribble out of his dick. He continued moaning for the rest of the time they fucked him, which felt like hours to him, eventually they all came and got up to spend the rest of the period in gym doing what they were actually supposed to be doing. Mike tried to move but he felt too exhausted to, and ended up laying there in a puddle of cum and piss, with quite a bit of the same on him, he figured that getting it out of his hair would be annoying but would worry about that later, he only wanted to think about his master and how good he made him feel even without being able to cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments about where this could go next.


End file.
